Chapter 1 Loving 'Friends'
by PokeFiction
Summary: Hello there! I haven't been making fiction In awhile so I thought I would make a short story for you guys, I'm a but rusty so feel free to pick it apart and help me improve it c: Romance, Gary x Ash , Ash x Gary , Palletshipping , Yaoi ,


Chapter 1; Loving Friends

Ash, that once little boy from Pallet town, an area in the Kanto region became the first ever Pokémon Master from Pallet, He became a celebrity, instant fame, stalked by paparazzi and fans,

Gary on the other hand, as you already know stopped catching Pokémon and thriving to become a master to become a professor, and that he did, Gary also claimed a celebrity status, at least in Kanto anyway, Gary is a household name for his Pokémon science work, thanks to Gary we know that Poke-flu and other common illnesses can simply be averted from allowing your Pokémon to rest a little longer, even though this was break through for medicine and science, it didn't really get much recognition for his efforts,

Delia, Ash's mom finally settled down and moved on to love another man, there love was kinda obvious, Professor Oak, Anyone that knew these two could tell you that they were bound to date eventually, Delia now lives in the Professors laboratory, leaving Ash the family house, and Gary has his old house too, his sister moved to the Johto region, leaving Gary also alone,

Now were all caught up on the back story, Lets get too it ;)

It was a bright and sunny morning and Ash had just woken up, when a rock was chucked at his window, Ash rushed to the window with nothing but his underwear "Mr. Ketchum is it true your dating the Cerulean City gym Leader?", "No it isn't true! how do you people find me, I'm not even dressed yet!", "Good point" The paparazzi started snapping pictures, Which made ash slam the window in rage. 'bloody parasects they just can't piss off and leave me alone for like 1 hour can they euch!' And with that he went in the shower, the warm water splashing at his face gave him a minute of peace and quiet. He hopped back out the shower into his robe and chose out an outfit for the day, today was important to ash, it was his first date since he was famous, he had no idea what he was in for when he got there. He got into his car making sure Pikachu had some food so when he woke up he wouldn't be hungry, and drove off, it was a secluded café in the more expensive side of Kanto, he walked in and looked around for his mystery date, when he heard a familiar voice calling him

"Ash? Ashy-boy? Is that you?" 'OH MY GOD, its Gary! my date is Gary!' Ash's face turned bright red and he rushed over to his table, it was by the window, the sun shined in and perfectly light Gary's face, His emerald green eyes seemed to sparkle in the light, Ash could feel himself almost melting, "Gary, what are you doing here? did you do this on purpose to wreck my career?" Gary smiled "No don't be silly, I wanted to catch up, it's been along time Ashy-boy, how are things, more importantly, How are you?" Ash was almost shocked, Gary actually taking an interest into something he did? it seemed too good to be true but he played along, "Erm, you know, it's been okay, I have the house to myself but it gets a bit lonely to be honest, not to mention I have to hide from the windows, the paparazzi just wont leave me alone, I can't even take a shit without being questioned on career plans and my sexual identity.. Gary, how are you?, this really isn't like you, we practically live next door, why have you gone out of your way to make this a romantic environment?" Gary giggled nervously and began to blush "it's romantic? I hadn't noticed, and I've been okay, I totally understand about it being lonely, I also live alone now that Daisy has moved out.." Ash pondered asking gary to stay at his house for awhile, it would stop him from being lonely, not to mention that he could talk more privately to him, The problem was, Would gary think it would be weird of him, from the way gary treated him today it didn't seem to be much of a problem, but the thought bugged Ash, so he went for it, and they both drove home,

gary packed a few things and came to ash's house "It's just how I remember it ash, from when we were little, it almost looked bigger than it is now" Gary said, staring at everything, reminding himself of old memories "it would look smaller now Gary your like 6ft tall! you can have my old room tonight if you want? I sleep in my moms old room, I think knowing I have someone else in the house would really calm my nerves" Ash said smiling, "Sure, i'm happy too" Gary said, his face looked like he was planning something, ash had no idea what or even if he should ask, "it's quiet big for a kids room, I think i'll like it in here, ash, one more thing" Gary said smiling, "what..." Ash reluctantly mumbled "i forgot to bring something to sleep in, can I borrow something?" Ash rolled his eyes back into his head and grabbed something out his old wardrobe, "i keep my old clothes in here, literally everything I wore before I got famous is in here, Ah! here you go, this should fit," He handed Gary some shorts and an over sized top with a massive eevee on it "thanks ash, good night" Gary said still smiling, "sure, good night" ash said closing the door, it worried ash what he was planning, to do, gary was being way too nice, He yawned, undressed and got into bed,

It was 2am, Ash was sound asleep while gary rummaged around in ash's old room 'he wasn't joking when he said all his old stuff is in here, even underwear' Gary said, as he closed the closet, he was tempted to get into bed with ash, and cuddle up to him, he wouldn't notice right? Gary reassured himself and sneaked into ash's current room and crawled into bed next to him, holding him close to his body, he kissed ash lightly on his neck, and whispered in his ear "I love you ashy-boy"

Thanks for reading! Please leave me feedback, I quiet enjoy revising my work and editing a few things. Some ideas for future story lines would be much appreciated too as I also plan to write this as a short story,

BAAIIIII 3


End file.
